


The Wounds That Bind

by nosenippinfun



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, ROTG - Freeform, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, The Wounds That Bind, Werewolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosenippinfun/pseuds/nosenippinfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being bitten by a monstrous black wolf and saved by an oddly protective white wolf, Jamie Bennett meets his savior, Jack, and discovers that he has been turned into a werewolf. With the help of Jack and his pack, Jamie learns to control his new abilities while growing closer with Jack and uncovering the boy's past with the twisted werewolf who attacked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> I would be grateful for any positive feedback and am open to suggestions for material in future chapters!

“The recent string of muggings along the streets of Burgess’ east district have finally been put to rest, as police have succeeded in apprehending the perpetrator—“ 

Jamie chewed the pink nub of his eraser, drowning out the television in the next room in favor of finishing his calculus homework. He hated the news. Nothing like crime, natural disasters and economic struggles to lift your spirits. It was an American scare tactic – he’d watched a documentary once that showed the difference between Canadian and American news broadcasts; Canadians focused on the positives while American news anchors pumped their viewers full of fear – an exceptionally motivating tactic. 

“This just in, locals have reported sightings of what they believe to be wolves in the forest bordering the city. We turn to Ian Mire for the story.”

Wolves? Though Jamie was vaguely intrigued by the report, he only half listened as he punched a few numbers into his calculator. 

“Thanks Jenny. Curt and Francis Cummings were shocked when, on their weekly hike along the Rickdell Trail, they spotted something unseen in Burgess for nearly three decades.”  
“My husband and I were just coming over the crest of the hill when we saw this flash of white, and I remember thinking: oh, it’s probably just a dog out with its owner, but when I got a better look, I thought, oh my god, it’s a wolf!”

The teen couldn’t help a snort, rolling his chocolate eyes. Some people would do anything for five minutes of fame, even cry wolf. 

“Wildlife researchers are skeptical about these claims, as the wolf population has rapidly disappeared in this region due to hunting, trapping and poisoning over the past few decades. The last positive sighting of wolves in Pennsylvania was in 1982 in Clearfield County, and even then, it was grey wolves that were indigenous to the area. Nothing can be confirmed as of yet, but authorities caution everyone to be wary of any stray dogs and to avoid trails at night until further notice. Back to you, Jenny.”

Something nudged at Jamie’s leg, and when he peered under the table, he found his greyhound peering up pleadingly. “Really Abby? Now?” the dog pressed forward, her head resting atop the boy’s thigh, tail wagging hopefully. With a resigned sigh, Jamie stood and headed for the garage. “Mom, I’m taking Abby out for walk!” he called, plucking up a leash and hooking it onto his dog’s collar. As he reached for the back door’s handle, his younger sister Sophie smirked from her seat in front of the TV.

“Don’t get eaten by wolves,” she teased, glancing up from her handheld game. 

Jamie’s only retort was a protruded tongue and a scrunch of his nose before he stepped out into the chilly night. Though it was a chore, he was actually grateful for Abby’s timing – he could only handle so many hours of homework before his brain shut down on him and drew him to mindless internet surfing or video games. Paying no mind to the warnings, Jamie led Abby through his busted fence and out around the lake toward the Rickdell Trail. It was their usual route, and he wasn’t about to break tradition simply because someone’s pet was roaming around without a collar. In any case, Jamie found tranquility in this atmosphere – he’d certainly written enough poetry about the natural world to justify treading it so late in the evening. 

The two had just rounded a bend in the path when a rabbit bounded into view, ears standing erect as it took notice of them. On pure instinct, Abby went ballistic, barking and straining on the leash to strike her prey. 

“Woah, Abby, would you calm dow—stop it!” Jamie attempted to readjust his grip on her leash, but in one swift lunge, the greyhound broke free, taking off at a mad dash after the fleeing rabbit. “Damn it,” the brunet cursed, giving chase. “Abby!” he shouted, huffing when she was nowhere to be found. “Abby, come on, I’ve got too much homework to put up with this crap tonight!” Exasperated, Jamie slumped against a trunk, head craning every which way for his pet.

His ears perked as a rustle traveled through some nearby foliage. “Abby?” Jamie straightened as the noise came closer. All at once, his gut clenched uneasily, the bushes just in front of him crinkling from the padding of paws. The teen heaved a sigh when his greyhound emerged, though his relief was short lived as he noted the rabbit between her jaws. 

“Aw man, Abby,” Jamie groaned, giving her the command to drop the fuzzy corpse. “Eugh, Mom’s gonna kill me if she sees all this blood,” he mused, inspecting her crimson muzzle. “Come on,” he snatched the leash off the ground, “let’s get you cleaned up.” Turning to leave, Jamie met some resistance from his dog, who stood frozen, hair raised with a low growl rumbling deep in her throat. 

“Abby, what the hell—” Jamie followed his pet’s line of vision, blood running cold at the sight he met. Not more than three yards away, a jet black canine was stalking closer, its haunting golden eyes trained on Jamie. It was nearly impossible to swallow with the steadily building lump in his throat. There was no mistaking the distinct anatomy of this creature. There was a wolf in Burgess. 

Backing away, Jamie wracked his mind for any survival tips applicable to this scenario. When scaring off wolves, you’re supposed to make yourself look bigger…or was it climbing a tree? Playing dead? When the wolf’s jowls curled back in a menacing sneer, Jamie’s entire body felt numb, all reasoning clouded by sheer terror. Suddenly, his heel caught on an uprooted tree, sending him tumbling onto his back just as the wolf snapped at Abby and slammed her frail form out of the way. The next thing Jamie felt was searing pain. He cried out as he found fangs digging into his calf, the golden eyes never leaving his.

Knowing he would most likely be torn to shreds, Jamie’s eyes clamped shut so that the carnage of his own body wouldn’t have to be the last thing he ever saw. He hadn’t been prepared for the wolf’s startled yelp as something collided with it and knocked it away from Jamie. Daring to open his eyes, the teen was dumbstruck by the wrestling match ensuing between the black wolf and a newly arrived white wolf – the one from the news report. Leaping off the darker canine, the silver wolf took on a defensive stance, almost as if guarding Jamie from harm…but the boy was foolish to think this creature was even the least bit concerned with him.

Even the black wolf appeared dazed for a minute as it registered its offender. Instead of striking back, the charcoal wolf made another move for Jamie, only to be tackled by the snarling ivory wolf. The two tumbled and the darker wolf managed to pin its white counterpart, barking something in its face. This only seemed to enrage to lighter wolf more, and in a desperate struggle for freedom, its teeth sank into one of the other canine’s front legs. A howl of pain rang out through the woods as the black wolf released its smaller assailant and limped back. It stared down the silver wolf for a long moment, letting out another few conversational barks before retreating into the night.

Jamie had been so entranced with the whole ordeal that he’d nearly forgotten the throbbing in his leg. Now that the sting was growing more severe, he looked down once more, nearly gagging at his crimson-drenched jeans. A faint noise caught his attention, and when he looked up, he met a pair of piercing blue eyes. The white wolf stood before him, studying him with an odd curiosity. After a moment, it bent its head and began to lap at the blood soaking through the boy’s pants. 

Jamie didn’t move a muscle for fear of provoking the creature, yet, it possessed a demeanor much more soothing than the beast that had injured him. Abby’s whimpering cut through the pounding in the teen’s ears, and he realized she too had taken quite a blow. As if on cue, the white wolf bowed away, its crystal eyes glinting something akin to apology before it too darted off through the maze of Pines. 

Once he’d had a chance to catch the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, Jamie dragged himself to Abby’s side, stroking her and checking for any signs of injury. Thankfully, she appeared to be outwardly fine, but he didn’t plan to chance anything. Scooping the greyhound into his arms, Jamie staggered to his feet, checked for any further danger and finally wheeling around toward the city, mentally rehearsing how he would explain all of this to his mother.


	2. Turned

Sneaking in through the garage side door had been simple enough, but now Jamie faced the dilemma of his blood-drenched leg. Toeing Abby’s mat from her kennel, Jamie set the greyhound atop the cushion and limped past assorted yard tools and off-season decorations, toward a cardboard box on the other end of the concrete space. After their back-to-school shopping trip in September, his mother had collected some old clothes of his and Sophie’s, planning either to discard or donate them. However, her ever-fluctuating work shifts hadn’t afforded her the time to dispose of the garments – a blessed relief for the harried teen.

Rummaging through the box, Jamie plucked out a pair of tattered bootcut jeans, stained like clown pants from his last paintball fight with the twins. They were frayed in places, but would get him into the house without worrying his mother half to death. Changing hastily, Jamie dumped his bloodied jeans behind the stack of boxes, inhaled deeply, and entered the laundry room. 

“Hey uh, while I was out, I let Abby off the leash and she had a tousle with a stray.”

“Oh,” his mother looked up from the linen she was folding, brows creased uneasily. “Are you both alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Jamie scratched the side of his nose – a nervous tick only his closest friends recognized. “I mean, I’m not sure if Abby needs to see the vet or not. She doesn’t have any external injuries.”

“I’d better go take a look,” Mrs. Bennett murmured , setting the sheet on the dryer and sweeping past her son. 

With a slight stagger, Jamie collected his school supplies from the living room table and scuttled to the upstairs bathroom before Sophie could note the extra red blotching his denim. Swiftly discarding his backpack and clicking the lock, Jamie ever so carefully peeled his pants off to survey the damage. It was a clean wound, at least. An even row of punctures arched over his calf, still leaking crimson. Fishing through the under-sink cabinets, Jamie withdrew some hydrogen peroxide and poured it carefully into his washcloth. He chewed on a hiss as he pressed the bubbling solution to the bite. If pain was any indication of accuracy, he could soundly say the ointment was doing its job. 

While wrapping his leg in gauze, Jamie pondered over the strange encounter. Wolves hadn’t been in Burgess for decades, and yet he’d had the misfortune of running into two in the same night. Well, he supposed he owed the white wolf some credit. He could have been done in easily, had it not miraculously stepped in to fend off the black canine. It all seemed too convenient for the teen, but who was he to judge the scenario – he’d come out alive and with minor injury, so he’d count that as a victory any day. With the adrenaline finally wearing itself out, Jamie crept to his bedroom to rest his body – though his mind continued to replay the scenario until exhaustion claimed him.

 

With the summons of his set ringtone, Jamie woke feeling physically sluggish, but more mentally alert than ever. Apparently, his body had undergone more stress than he’d anticipated, for his sheets were damp with sweat shed during the night. For the first time since the incident, Jamie wondered if it had indeed been a grave mistake to conceal the wound from everyone. There was no telling what diseases that wolf could have been carrying, and if Jamie had somehow contracted anything… He planned to keep close tabs on himself throughout the day just to be certain. If any uncharacteristic symptoms persisted, he’d plan a trip to his local doctor and an apology for his mother. Bounding down to the kitchen, Jamie plucked out the milk and a box of Special K. His mother was such a stickler for healthy food and extended that to her children’s meal options. On this day, however, the cereal was bursting with flavor. Dehydrated strawberries had never tasted so appealing.

“Mom,” Jamie glanced over as she entered the room, “did you get a new flavor? This stuff rocks.”

“Mm, no, I’m pretty sure that’s the same stuff I always get. Why do you ask?” she watched her son scarf down the food quizzically. 

“Iss jus really good,” Jamie nearly spit bits of cereal as he spoke with his mouth full. When he’d finished, he immediately reached for the box and poured a second bowl, only to have it yanked away by Sophie a moment later. 

“Hey, save some for the rest of us. I thought you were done with your “growing boy” phase?” she grumbled, still half asleep. Sophie had a point – Jamie couldn’t remember the last time he’d consumed so much before seven-thirty in the morning. 

“Nope, just gonna keep growing until I suck up everything in this house,” Jamie flicked his sister’s forehead. “Monty brought Cupcake today?” he muttered under his breath, confusing his sister until the doorbell rang. She wasn’t the only one perplexed. How had he been able to hear their conversation from a room away and through a door? Sure enough, his spectacled best friend and their ill-tempered companion were there to greet the brunet.

“TGIF, Bennett,” Cupcake droned, still having her own difficulty shaking sleepiness. 

“See ya, mom!” Jamie called, slinging on his backpack and trudging off toward the bus stop with his friends. 

 

The rest of the day seemed painfully normal, with the exception of a few small quirks. The ticking of each classroom clock clicked obnoxiously in Jamie’s ears, he was able to deduce the lunch special was mystery meat lasagna from smelling it clear down the corridor (for which he craved greater portions than usual once again), and for the first time since landing a back row seat in Biology, he didn’t require his glasses to see the board. It was as if all his senses were suddenly on maximum overdrive, and he wasn’t sure whether he should be more grateful or concerned with the fact. 

The moment he was home, Jamie hurdled up to his room to try and deduce whatever he was experiencing. Naturally, the first illness he decided to investigate was rabies. While he had felt rather warm that morning, had sweat enough to fill a bucket, and had felt the twinge of hairs on end throughout the day, he didn’t exhibit any of the other serious symptoms – especially no frothy mouth. Next, he simply Googled “sense heightening diseases,” only to summon links relating to epilepsy, Hyperosmia, and anxiety. 

“No,” Jamie muttered, scrolling through a few different pages. “No…no…no…” Nothing he’d unearthed seemed to be able to explain the strange acuity he now possessed. He was still struggling with his research by the time dinner rolled around. “I’m not hungry,” he admitted when his mother came to call, his ravenous nature quelling for the time being. 

“I’ll keep a plate for you in the fridge if you change your mind,” Mrs. Bennett assured through the door. 

No matter how long Jamie waited or how much investigating he did, he just couldn’t stomach the thought of food or how he would break this news to his mother. Suddenly, his room felt stifling. He had to get out. He needed fresh air, the crunch of earth beneath his feet, the soothing moonlight…

Tugging on a jacket, Jamie crept out the backdoor, not in any mood for his mother shoving food down his throat and demanding he stay in bed. He was far too restless for that now. Avoiding the wooded path, Jamie chose to stroll down the main drag. Once more, his body was eerily vigilant to every sound, scent, and sight encountered. That strange fever was returning, and he could already feel sweat coating his body despite the chilly autumn air. His stomach gave an unexpected lurch that sent the brunet doubling over, ready to hurl if it came to that. Nothing. False alarm. 

After he’d completed one loop around the block, Jamie made to head home when Checkers, a neighbors calico cat, wandered into his path. Suddenly, the hunger set in, and meat sounded like the most appetizing course on hand. Logical thought abandoned the teen as some horrifically primal urge set in. He didn’t just see a cat anymore. He saw prey. His prey. With a guttural growl, Jamie lunged at the feline, only to have it dart off down the street. His sharp eyes locked on the creature as he gave chase, feet pounding in time with his pulse. The pair zigzagged down sidewalks, through alleys, across the lawn of the Lereby Park, and eventually, into the forest. Even with his superior senses, Jamie soon lost the cat, and so it would seem, himself. 

His body gave another violent reel, sending him sprawling to the ground. A cry ripped from the boy’s body as he writhed in something akin to pain. His nerves were ablaze. It felt as though he were tearing from the inside, about to burst at the seams. Teeth ground in agony, arms clutched around his abdomen, and his entire body curled to ward off the sensation. 

“Hey. Hey!” a voice called out through the blurring darkness. “Stay with me, kid. Keep it together.” With a furious lashing out of limbs, Jamie attempted to knock the stranger away, but found himself scooped into their arms, cradled with surprising care. 

“It’s gonna be ok. You’re gonna be fine, but you’ve gotta do exactly what I say, ok? I’m gonna take care of you.”

Jamie could just barely make out the tuft of white hair leaning over him. “Who…” It was all the teen could utter before he lost himself to another bout of screaming and thrashing.   
“A friend,” the other boy assuaged, trying to hold Jamie as still as possible. “My name’s Jack…”

 

~*~

 

Sitting alone on a park bench wasn’t exactly how Jamie wanted to spend his Saturday morning, especially considering the previous evening hadn’ t been kind to him. Still, it was the least he could do to humor Jack. The bleach-haired teen had been a lifesaver last night. Jamie wasn’t sure what it was about him, but he’d felt so safe as Jack talked him through his condition. Closed eyes, deep breathing, focusing on a concrete thought…had he been suffering a complete mental breakdown? He cringed at the thought of how livid his mother had been when he was finally helped home. Jack introduced himself as a friend and high school graduate who Jamie had sought out the elder’s expertise on an assignment. It’d been believable enough at the time, but it hadn’t saved him from the wrath of neglecting to inform his mother he’d been out. 

“Yo,” a familiar baritone sounded behind him. Jack stood there in the same blue hoodie, sporting some skinny jeans and converse. Apparently this was a signature look for him, as he’d adorned a similar semblance the night before. “You up for a walk?” Blue eyes darted about, wary of some unseen threat. 

“Man, it’s not even nine-thirty,” Jamie yawned, “can’t we just chill out here? I saved you a seat and everything.”

“You want answers, right? I seem to remember a delusional boy who seemed desperate for my knowledge.” He received a nod from Jamie. “Then come on. We can’t talk here. Too public.”

“Well that doesn’t sound axe-murdery at all,” Jamie deadpanned.

“Kid, if I wanted you dead, I could have easily taken you out during your episode last night. Plus, between you and me, you’re bulkier anyway. What’s a scrawny guy like me gonna do to rough you up, huh?” He had a point, Jamie thought. Even so, Jack wore his cocksure grin with the confidence of a street-smart pro.

“Fine, but only if you stop calling me “kid.” Jamie’s terms were met with a sly glint in the other boy’s crystal eyes. He knew something Jamie didn’t, and the brunet couldn’t stand the thought. “Alright, I’m coming.” Flanking Jack as they headed down the path, Jamie smoothed back his hair. “I’m…what I mean is, thanks. For last night. I uh…I really don’t know what came over me.”

“That’s alright. I do.”

There was that uneasiness again. “Alriiight, you wanna share with the class? Because I’ve been all over the internet trying to find an explanation, and after that fiasco, I’m pretty sure I should see a professional for help.”

“Better not,” Jack warned. “If word gets out about the attack, they’ll come hunting for us.”

“Us?” Jamie pressed. Jack’s lips parted in a breath, hanging suspended as he considered the boy at his side.

“How good is your suspension of disbelief, Jamie?” Jack completely evaded the inquiry by posing his own.

“It’s alright, I guess. I mean, if I’m watching a movie or reading a book. You’ve sort of gotta have it for those things to be entertaining at all.”

“Alright then. What’s your take on mythological creatures?”

Oh jeez, was this guy for real? “I’ve got a weakness for the supernatural, but you’re not honestly suggesting…” The look in Jack’s eyes confirmed what Jamie feared. Oh boy, a fellow enthusiast.

“That wolf that bit you? No ordinary wolf, and I’m not just talkin’ in terms of size. Think about it, you get bitten by a wolf, and suddenly you’ve got the enhanced senses of one. You really think that’s a coincidence?”

“Yeah, because this isn’t some Marvel movie, ok?” Jamie countered. “Look, I must have gotten infected with something.”

“Something that makes you wanna eat cats?” Jack snickered as they rounded the corner.

“Yes…something that causes temporary insanity and lapses in better judgment. Could be anything – I’ve just gotta head to the doctor and—“

“No doctors. No word of this to anyone, you got it? I already told you, people are gonna be at risk if you do.”

“Who, the werewolves?” 

“Yeah, the werewolves. Loup garou to be precise.”

“Loup garou…” Jamie tried to term out on his tongue, remembering it from an old book on monsters he’d once read. “Those are the werewolves who can shift at will, right?”

“Bingo. You’re a smart cookie alright.” By now, the two had reached the Rickdell Trail, sauntering along toward the woods. 

“So time out, lemme get this straight. You’re saying I was bitten by a loup garou, and that I’m—“ 

“Turned,” Jack completed Jamie’s thought. “That’s what we call humans who’ve been bitten and become werewolves. I’m one too,” Jack tugged back his collar to reveal a bite mark on his neck. Jamie shuddered, wondering how the other boy could have survived an attack like that. He must be tougher than he let on. 

“And you expect me to just…accept everything you’ve just told me? How?” the teen demanded. 

“With the power of suspension of disbelief,” Jack shot him another lopsided grin. “That, and I’m gonna show you first hand.”

“Oh this oughtta be good,” brown eyes traced circles of exasperation. 

“Trust me, it will. I’m gonna introduce you to the pack.”


End file.
